My worthless life - Cody Martin
by tslteenwolfandppllover19
Summary: It's a story of Cody Martin's life. One day he dissapeared and there's no sign of him. Will someone find him? Read and find out! English's not my main language so sorry for mistakes. I posted it a while ago, but I deleted it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I posted it a while ago, then deleted. Then again posted it again and deleted. Now I'm coming back, because I changed something in it. I hope you like it. I posted 5 chapters in once and the 4th one is changed. Hope you like it. I love you all 3

Summery: When you feel lonely in your life, people ignores you & calls you names… When nobody's there to help you… You feel not worth to live… To be happy… My worthless life is my first story!

Chapter 1:

It was Saturday! Beautiful, sunny Saturday morning. In Martin's room, Zack has just got off his bed, looked at his watch – it was 9 a.m. exactly. He felt fantastic. No school, just weekend, which he would probably spend with his friends at one of the Boston's clubs.

-Hmm.. Tons of girls… Drinks … Buddies … Mom at work… That would be good.

He was in amazing mood so he went to kitchen and ate breakfest, which Carey's just prepared.

\- Hi sweetie, how did you slept?

\- Fine, mom. Can I hang out with my Jason & Danny today? (They were Zack's friends)

\- Sure sweetie.

\- Mom, I'll stay at Jason's today and I'll come back tomorrow, kay?

\- Yeah baby, but you've better behave.

-I will mom, don't worry.

The situation looked different from other's twin perspective. Two hours later, which wasn't normal, Cody Martin, Zack's younger than 10 minutes brother, has just woke up. It was 11 a.m. & Cody didn't want to get up. He was tired. Of what? Of his life… of school… of his family…

The true was that after Carey & Kurt's divorce, boys didn't get along. Zack started to hang out with his friends, go on dates or spend his time playing basketball. Zack was always open to new people, amusing, attractive, he was always a player and he didn't matter to care about anything. But Cody was different. Even if he was just 10 minutes younger than Zack, Cody was very smart, inteligent, not so open. But the biggest difference between them was that, that Zack makes people laugh & people makes fun of Cody. Cody started spending his time in library, learning, but little did he know – it was his black hole. Absorbed by books, he started to fell apart of Zack. They stoped talking, be for eachother. Zack stoped treating Cody as his brother. He acted in front of his friends like Cody was the worst mistake in the World. He laughed at him. He has never helped him. He didn't knew one thing! Cody was very emotional. He didn't treat laughs cursorily, but he took them real. One of the worst things that has happened to him was bullying by Drew Crew. It wasn't like ''You nerd or you geek'', but it started to be very nasty! They called him: ''You loser, you should make world better. How? By killing yourself. No one need you here. Your just worthless. If I were you, I would probably do that now". Cody was tired and scared of this. Wherever he went, he wasn't welcome. Zack didn't even let him come to they room for a while. And you know what is the best? Their mother didn't notice anything. She was working too much that she didn't find out what is happening.

Going back to Cody, he didn't want to wake or get off the bed. He was scared of this day. Stiuped Saturday! The day when he would be all alone again. Mom working, Zack with his friends. Cody felt bad everywhere. Sad, tired with suicidal thoughts, Cody get up of his bed, put his everyday's „Happy mask" and went to see his mother, who was reading a book, while Zack was watching TV.

\- Hi baby, how are you? You slept well?

\- Yeah mom, I've to make myself something to eat.

\- Okey. There's milk, eggs or bread.

\- Thanks mom, I know.

\- What are you gonna do today? – asked Carey

\- I don't know. Maybe I'll go to library… - He didn't even have time to end his speech while Zack said ''Geek. Yea, another weekend and the biggest nerd in whole state is going to spend his free time learning. I'm kinda wondering how it's possible to have you as my twin? HOW?''

It hit Cody. He knew that they aren't similar in many ways, but what Zack said was like being hit by car. But anyway he didn't say anything. He ate his breakfast and went to his room. He layed down on his bed, took his MP3 and listened to his favourite song: ,,Numb" by Linkin Park. It was his favourite band. Their songs was like a mirror to his life. He slowly fell asleep.

\- Hey, wake up you dumbshit!

\- Zack? – said Cody

\- No, prince charming! Wake up, mom left you lunch, before going on reheresal.

\- Thanks.. What time is it? –Cody asked Zack

\- It's nearly 5 p.m. I'm going to Jason's. Yea, yea, mom knows. I gotta go. – Zack left their room.

\- Bye then. – Cody again got off his bed, but against eating dinner he went to the bathroom. He wanted to wash himself, so he took a bath.

Zack's POV

Finally! I'm not gonna spend my time with him. I'm tired of him. You know, my the biggest wish is to be an onlychild, yeah. But it will never happen. He has to be here to ruined my perfect life. Ruined it by his loserness, geekness and nerdness. I still can't believe it. There's too many kids similar to me in this world, but no! He has to be my twin. Okey, Zack stop it! You are on your way to the club, where will be some hot ladies, and you are thinking about Cody. Yea they are all right: I'm kinda dumb. But better be dumb and funny with squad then be smart and don't have friends. My life motto.

\- Zack, my man! – Jason said – You didn't forget.

\- How could I forget bout my man?! – said Zack

\- And here's your award: look into the right corner, there's a blonde, horny chick. She always liked you, and right now she wants to drink some Sex on the beach with you. If you know what I mean. Hehe

\- Ohhh yea man, thanks. You da best – Zack was very happy,so he started to leave – ,,Zack, don't forget about protection'' - said Jason

\- I won't. Thanks man, thanks. – Zack felt like the happiest guy in Boston

But in other part of Boston, it wasn't that sweet at all. Cody went on the walk, he was very hungry. He didn't have and appetite to eat right now. He was walking down one of the city's street, when somebody suddenly took him by his hands. Cody wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Cody's nightmare was happening. The Drew Crew took him to very small house. He and the 4 people were the only ones there. No mum, no Zack. They sited him on the chair, tied him to it, and then looked at him.

\- My friends, just look who we got today. The loser Martin – said Drew

\- Ohhhhh. What we gonna do with him? – Said Marco

\- I know. Torture him. I'll start this – Said Drew. – Hmm. Cody, Cody, Cody. Our liitle, poor baby Cody. Did you took your blankie with you? No? Ohhh that so sad. You know why? Because you won't get alive of that. – They all smiled at this, but Cody started to shake from fear.

\- I want to let you know that you totally unwelcome here, cause person who is no one is not welcome. Your nobody! People like you should be aborted! Stiuped, dumb inteligent person is like a big, smelly shit. You are nothing. Do you think your mommy loves you? NO! She loves you because she has to! If she was smart enough she would put you in orphanage. Do you think she was happy when she heard about a second baby? Zack told us about this video. He was wanted but you don't. They didn't know you'll be born. They weren't happy when you came. You know why your parents got divorced? Hmm? Because of you, dumbshit. Your dad wanted to left you, but your mom wanted to act like a good parent so she stayed on your side. He couldn't stand this so he left you both. THAT'S WHY ZACK HATES YOU. HE LOVES YOUR DAD, AND YOU MADE HIM LEFT YOU BOTH! UNDERSTAND THAT FINALLY: EVERYBODY HATES YOU AND THERE'S NO ONE! NO ONE THAT WILL EVER LOVE YOU! – then they untied Cody, and left him. He crawled on the floor and started crying so much that he couldn't take his breath. One thing was going through his head all the time: I'm the reason of my parents divorce. They all hate me!

Few hours later Cody took his things and walked back home. His mom was still working, it was 11 p.m. He was all alone again. He ate an apple, drink water, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mom please don't gooo, don't leave me, don't say those things. – Cody we all know that is true WE NEVER WANTED YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GAVE YOU TO ORPHANAGE! WE JUST WANTED ZACK! NOT YOU! LOOK AT THIS VIDEO I WAS SO HAPPY KNOWING THAT I WILL HAVE ONLY ONE SON! ONE BABY! HE AS ONE WAS BETTER TO MAINTAIN THAN TWO OF YOU!

MOM DON'T SAY THAT! I LOVE YOU – SAID CODY

THAT IS FANTASTIC, BUT YOU HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER MEAN TO ME MORE THAN AN ANT! I HATE YOU CODY! I'M LEAVING! – SAID CAREY

MOM PLEASE NOOOOOO – CRIED CODY

MOM YOU ARE DOING THE BEST THING YOU CAN, LET'S LEAVE THIS LOSER ON HIS OWN. – SAID ZACK

RIGHT BABY –SHE KISSED ZACK – LEAVE THIS PERSON ON HIS OWN, AND LOOK YOU ARE FINALLY ONLYCHILD!

YAYYYYY – ZACK CRIED FROM HAPPINESS

LOOK WHO'S BACK - CAREY SAID

DAD? – CODY YELLED

OH YEAH BABY I'M BACK! ZACK, CAREY, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE – SAID KURT

GUYS PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - CODY CRIED

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOOOOOO – CODY

\- CODY, Cody, wake up, wake up – yelled Carey

\- What? Mom? What happened? – asked Cody

\- You were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?

\- Yeah mom I'm fine – said Cody

\- Good. Now I'm gonna make some dishes. Are you hungry? – she asked

\- Not right now. I'll eat later.

\- That's fine, I gotta go.

\- Okay mom – said Cody.

This Sunday was normal. Cody spent it learning or laying in his bed. Carey went to ballroom to perform a show, at 6 p.m. Zack showed up. Little did they know, he spent all night in the club with 4 girls. He came home tired and went to sleep. Nobody asked him about anything so he was happy.

Another day, as usual routine, boys got up at 7 a.m., Zack ate full breakfast, Cody said he wasn't hungry at all. He ate just a small sandwich and drank soda. In fact he was scared of school. 3 tests + Drew Crew torturing him was something that made him scared of his life. He knew that this bullying is going to be more and more horrible everyday and that no one will stop them from torment him, cause everyone's scared of Drew Crew. Little did Cody knew Zack was in very good relations with them. That's why he has never helped Cody, when they were torturing him.

-Boys, don't forget your lunch - Cody was snaped of his thoughts

\- We won't – said Zack finishing his scrambled eggs,

-Have a good day my little boys – said Carey

\- Bye mom -said Zack, meanwhile Cody didn't say anything, he just walked of the apartament.

When they were going to the bus stop, they didin't talk . Both of them were deep in their thoughts – Zack thought about the night with Patricia, Jenny, Milly, and Daisy, and Cody thought about being bullied and his yesterday's nightmare. When their school bus came, Cody sat near bus driver, alone, while Zack sat with the most popular people in their school, at the end of the bus. As usual they were laughing. How do you think at who were they laughing? At Cody. Zack told them that when Cody is watching a horror, he always cries and hugs his blankie. – You know guys, even if he's 16 years old, he acts like a little kid – said Zack in a happy voice – Mommy, I'm scared, kiss me pleaseeee – And all of the people at the end of the bus started to laugh. – Sometimes, not sometimes, everytime I wish that he weren't my brother, my twin. I don't get it. There's to much great people in the world, but it has to be my twin. – Zack probably thought that people around him only heard this story, but unfortunetly Cody heard this story very well too. After hearing this, he tried so much to not to cry. He was in a very bad condition. Lucky or unlucky for him bus just stopped near their school. Everyone tried to get of the bus, and they all ignorated Cody. He walked of the bus as the last person. Of course he went to school, but he didn't want to. Sometimes the thought of the truancy came through his mind, but he wasn't brave enough to do it. He tried to push himself and finally do that but without a success.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Throwback:

Mommy please do that food faster, because we are gonna be late for school – said 12 years old Cody

Don't worry, you won't be – said Carey

Mom, can you shout down this school freak. I'm tired of school and I don't really want to go there – said Zack in annoying tone.

Zack, don't be mad at him. He just doesn't want to be late.

I know but he should speak for himself not me – Zack answered her.

The school was cool for Cody that times, he was a brilliant student, with 5,0 GPA. He wrote his all tests & quizes for A or A+. But sonner or later he found out that except school and brain, he has no one. Nobody couldn't stand his smartness. He was to smart for them that they started do dislike Cody or even hate him. For Zack Cody was a loser and big nerd. He has never taken Cody to his friends houses, parties, cause he would always bring him a shame. He always laughed at Cody and he wanted to be an onlychild. He could never understand how his friends siblings could be so cool, but only he has the weirdest sibling. Zack thought about his future, he wanted to go to other city, where Cody couldn't find him and live his life as he want to, without him. He saw a lot of twins in his life who wanted to stay together with their second half, but staying like this with Cody was like taking a gun to his head. He doesn't know what to do with Cody, but little did he know bad things will started to happen in his family, that he will soon understand and forgive Cody.

Cody thought that this day couldn't get any worse. 3 exams which probably he failed and people in school. At lunch he sat alone, again. He saw that they were laughing and pointing at him again. He couldn't stand this anymore. He even didn't start to eat, but he took his backpack and left. This was the longest break, that's why he left the school. He was tired and hungry. He took his sandwich and started eating it. He went to his favourite bar, it was very small and well hidden. Yea, he was near his favourite library in the nearest forest. One of the people working there was 21 old guy, who has a similar to Cody situation. He's parents got divorced, his siblings (2 sisters, 3 brother) hated him and the love of his life married his best friend. So he was in a deep depression. That's why Cody and him understand each other very much.

\- Hi Chris, how are you? – asked Cody

\- Hi Cody, not good. Again sleepless night – answered Chris

\- You were thinking about Alice again, hmm? – /Cody/

\- Yeah, I don't know what to do, yesterday I met Natalie /one of his sisters/ and she said that Emma /his ex/ done the best thing she could – left me. – said Chris with a crying tone

\- You are kidding me? - /Cody/ - You know, sometimes I think, you should be my older brother and I should be your younger brother. I can be even now. Zack already hates me and wants to be an onlychild, so his dream will came true. – said Cody

\- That would be cool, and probably your mom will agree – said Chris

\- Yea, ehhh - /Cody/

\- Besides how are you and what are you doing here so early? - /Chris/

\- I ran away from school, they laughed at me again & I'm not ok. At weekend Drew Crew again ''talked'' with me - /Cody/

-Seriously? What did they say? – Chris asked worried about his younger friend

\- That I'm no one, that everyone hates me and I'm the reason that my parents got divorced and that Zack hates me. After that I had a nightmare. – said Cody with tears in eyes

\- Gosh, I want to help you somehow but I don't know how. Do you want sth to drink? - /Chris/

\- Yeah, something that will make me forget about this for a while - /Cody

\- Just because your my friend and I'm the boss here – Chris gave Cody glass of vodka – Here it goes

\- Thanks man. I don't want to live here anymore. Life is so hard. I stopped learning. School doesn't matter to me anymore. I want to runaway somewhere. - /Cody/

\- And I know what you should do. I will buy some cigarettes and alcohol, you can go back home, take your things and tell your mom you are going to learn with your friend and spend night at his house. We can talk. – said Chris

\- That is a fantastic idea. I'll do it – said in happy voice Cody.

Meanwhile at school lesson started.

\- Cody Martin? – asked teacher

\- Absent

\- Cody is absent? - /teacher/

\- Yeah

\- Okey, that is weird.

In hotel Tipton, Cody went home, his mom was working again, he packed his things and wrote a small note to his mom. Then he has left and went to Chris's work. Then he quit and took his car and Cody and went home. He left him there for a while and went shopping. He bought 6 beers, cigarettes and one vodka plus sth to eat.

\- My younger brother I've got an idea. Tomorrow you aren't going to school – said Chris to Cody- Why? – asked Cody

\- Because we are going to New York City. – said Chris


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In this chapter something not so normal is going to happen, idk if this really can happen in life. This is only my imagination.

On Monday night Carey was a bit surprised that Cody is going to spend a night in his friend's house in normal, school week. But she knew him, Cody acted like an adult all the time, so she agreed. Little did she know that she wouldn't see Cody in about a month. It was 8 p.m. when Zack came home, few hours before Carey. He was suprised that Cody wasn't at home, but seriously he didn't care. He ate dinner and went to take a bath. When Carey came he was already slepping. The next day everything was as usual as always, but Cody wasn't at home.

-Mom, can I ask you about something? – asked Zack

-Sure baby, what's wrong? - /Carey/

-I don't want to sound weird or something but where's Cody? - asked Zack

\- He slept in his friends house today – replied Carey

\- Ahhha, that's ok. I'm gonna go to school. Bye mom. – said Zack and went to school

Everything at school was alright, except one thing: WERE IS CODY? – thought Zack, sitting in Math class. That was the weirdest thing Zack has ever seen - Cody was absent at Math! Cody truly loved Math and he has missed a day in the school. By the way Zack started to get interested in Cody's absence. He knew Cody didn't have friends, and he said he was going to spend a night in his friends house. THAT WAS TOO ODD FOR ZACK.

-So where actually are we going to? – Cody asked Chris, on their road to NYC

\- One of my high school friends owns an apartament in Manhattan - /Chris/

-Oh, that's cool. So how long will we stay there?

\- IDK, we should get back at night

-Ok

1 hour later

Chris and Cody walked of the car and went to meet Chris's friend.

\- David, this is my best friend aka my younger brother Cody - /Chris/

\- Nice to meet you Cody –

\- You too.

\- Wanna do sth exciting? - asked David

\- Yes! - they both said

David took them on the trip around Manhattan. They saw Lower Manhattan, Freedom Tower, Empire State Buliding. He took them to Central Park. David looked like a normal, calm person, but he was very crazy and unresponsible. He was 22 but felt like a little kid. Chris didn't know about that.

He thought about taking a big bath with Cody and Chris in East River. It was a hot day, so they could cool down there. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, and he told them that. They agreed.

After a 3 hours spent in the water they went to eat at one of the fast-foods restaurants.

Then David got an idea. He called his 3 friends who can help him. They were going to do bungee jumping on Brooklyn Bridge. It was very dangerous and Cody with Chris didn't want to do it, but they said that they would observate it. One of his 3 friends started to do it, and then they heard the Police sirens. Cody and Chris started to ran away as fast as they can, leaving the 4 Men to themselves. They didn't know what to do, so they went to Chris's car and left. They were to scared of this sitiuation and they wanted to leave as far as they could. Cody was more frightened. He didn't know how to tell his mom, that he has spent all day in New York in not good company. Chris didn't want to spend his life in Boston and think about his family. That's when it happend. Car has been stopped by 3 drunk men who wanted to robbed them. One was in hood. Cody and Chris took everything they had. That guys took their car, their phones and left away. The two boys ran so fast, but they couldn't find any good place rest. But then suddenly sth happened. A huge car stopped near them. Then 2 men around 40 beated Chris and Cody that much that they fell into coma and took them…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zack started to get scared. He didn't saw Cody all day. He called him a few times, but Cody didn't answered. Maybe he came back home and his phone was discharged. He didn't know that. After all his classes he came back home looking for Cody. He wasn't there and his things weren't there. At first he thought that Cody just took a few things there, but when he saw that a lof of things were gone he started to get fearful. He went searching for his mom. She was on reheresal.

\- Mom, has Cody came home today? - /Zack/

\- I don't know, why are you asking? - /Carey/

\- He wasn't at school today and he didn't answer calls. I'm scared. – said Zack

\- Zack you are kidding me? That can't be truth.

\- It's a truth.

\- I'm gonna call him right now! - Carey opened her phone and searched for Cody. She selected him and waited. She heared 2 bings and then someone answered

\- Hello? –

\- Cody, where the hell are you? – asked Carey

\- Cody? Who? I'm not Cody!

\- What? What did you do to my Cody? Where is heee? – yelled Carey

\- I don't know. I just got his phone. Bye – said someone

\- Wait whatt? Don't put away the phone. Hello! – cried Carey

-Mom what happened? – asked Zack

-Someone has Cody phone! - /Carey/ Zack we gotta call the Police right now!

-Okey mom – Zack agreed

Meanwhile in the car

Cody and Chris started to wake up

\- Cody where are we?

\- I don't know Chris. I'm so scared and my head hurts.

\- Yeah mine too.

\- Shut up! Why the hell are you talking? You want to be killed?- Some strange guy yelled

\- Who are you? And why you kidnapped us? – asked Cody

\- Because we were sick of you. Your parents wanted to find you and killed you! – shouted the same guy

\- What? Mine? – asked Cody, pointed on himself

\- No, the other guy! Chris – he said pointed at Chris

\- I knew it. They never wanted me… - said Chris falling to tears

\- They said that not aborting you was their biggest mistake and of course they told me that you are the worst and the dumbest kid they have.

\- Please. Stop telling him that – begged Cody

\- No. Cody you don't have to do this. I'm going to kill myself sonner or later… - told him Chris

\- What are you talking Chris?

\- I have no one! Why should I live?

\- You have me! Do you remember? – told him Cody

\- Cody you're just my friend. Family is a family. Do you understand me? You have the same problems. Nobody understands you and you don't want be here as well.

\- Yeah, but I've got you.

But in Boston things looked different. Carey called Police and Kurt. They were scared of Cody. Police asked them a few questions and offered their help with finding Cody. They asked for his last look, for his the newest photo. Kurt came after Police.

\- What is going on with Cody? - /Kurt/

\- He went to his friend for a night and didn't come back. Zack hasn't seen in school. It's not like Cody. We tried calling him and some strange guy answered. I don't know where he is.

\- Oh my Gosh, it doesn't sound good.

\- I know, right? - /Carey/

\- We asked Police for help and they are gonna help us. They gonna contact us when they find something about hi mor his localisation. - /Carey/

…

One or second night after Cody's missing Martin's family were in there suite. Moseby found out what happened and came to talk.

\- Carey, Kurt, Zack, we heard about Cody's and our hotel want to help you somehow.

That time London walked in

\- Zack, Carey all my airplanes and everything have Cody photo on it and your number. If someone saw him by chance, they will call you. – said London

\- Thank you so much for every help. We are scared that sth happened to him. Cody was acting different last days and we don't know if someone could kidnapped him or he just ran away. – said Carey

Then something hit Zack – Drew Crew! He knew about that how they treated Cody or not treat. They could have done sth to him.

\- Mom. I gotta go. I'll be back in 2 h. I forgot to do sth. Don't worry about me. – said Zack, walking of the suite.

Zack walked very fast and went to place where he could always find Drew Crew. He saw one boy from the gang – Luke.

\- Luke, where is Drew? – asked Zack

\- Don't know, probably in the house. What's wrong? – Luke didn't even start asking Zack, when he walked into the house

\- Where the fuck is Cody!? – yelled Zack to Drew

\- What? Man idk where is he! - said Drew

\- Don't lie to me! Tell me where he is - /Zack/

\- Zack, idk. The last time we saw him was on Saturday – we talked with him and we have never seen him again even in the school.

\- Seriously? – Zack asked

\- Yes! I may not like your brother but for you I only say true! Believe me – said Drew

\- Okey, I somehow believe you. – Zack said

\- But wait, what are you doing here at 2 a.m. on Wednesday? – asked Drew

\- Cody on Monday went to his friend's for a night and then we have never seen him again. He has gone. He didn't answer his phone but when he did some strange guy answered. That was weird 1st because Cody has no friends and 2nd what has happen to his phone?

\- Wow, that's really weird. I didn't think I will ever tell you this but we are gonna help you find Cody. I don't know why but maybe because you are our friend.

\- Thanks Drew that means a lot to me and my family. – thanked Zack and walked of their house.

…

-Zack where have you been? – asked Carey

\- I asked some friends to help us find Cody and they agreed - /Zack/

\- Thanks, thank them from us - /Carey/

\- I did that before, gotta take some sleep. Night – said Zack

\- Night baby – she kissed Zack on forehead and he went to sleep.

PS. I will end up this story soon. I have summer holidays in a week :) Have a nice day


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day for Cody and Chris was very creepy. Cody woke up but unfortunately couldn't find Chris. He looked all over the room..

\- Wait! What am I doing here? – Cody asked himself – HELLO! HELP ME! I'M LOCKED OUT HERE…

\- SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING – some guy closed Cody's mouth.

\- Where's Chris?

\- Like I fucking care.

\- Tell me. I'm his best friend.

\- Really? Then he's eating his last meal

\- What are you talking about? – Cody started to sweat like he has never had

\- Last meal equals death!

\- What?

\- We are going to kill him! Surprise!? Like you never known!

Cody run from the room and yelled ''Chris"!

\- Chris, Chris there you are! You can't die. You can't!

\- Cody I'm ready. – told him Chris eating breakfast

\- No! You can't leave me! I'll have nobody when you die!

\- You have home and I don't.

\- Home? Home? You call home a place where no one cares about me? My twin hates me and wishes to be an onlychild?

\- But your parents love you!

\- What the fuck are you talking about? – yelled Cody

\- They do! Just your freaking nightmares tell you they hate you.

\- FREAKING NIGHTMARES? You know what? Kill yourself. I thought you were my bestfriend. The only friend I got. I'm out of here. – yelled Cody leaving the house and walking to a ''different'' world

In Boston

It has been a week since Cody and Chris gone. No one heard about Cody. In Cheevers Zack with friends made posters with Cody's face. Zack was sad, he never thought that he's going to miss Cody. He found himself sitting on Cody's bed and thinking about him. He was thinking what could happen in New York.

Excatly the same, someone knocked at the door. Carey opened the door, and there stood policeman.

\- Good morning! – said policeman

\- Good day, have you got any information about my baby? – asked Carey

\- Just a few, but we have arrested a guy who was jumping from Manhattan bridge in New York City

\- Excuse me. What has that in common with my son? – asked Kurt

\- That guy said he saw Cody that day in New York City with some guy. He minds that he knew that guy Cody was with. It is his best friend Christopher Downling. He owns a restaurant here in Boston. As we went to check out his restaurant one of the customers said Christopher hasn't showed up in one week or more. He hadn't contacted with his employees.

\- That's really creepy. Do you think he could abducted my son? – asked Carey

\- For right now, we only know that the same day someone has spoken from yours son phone, the same day David – Chris's friend saw them together.

\- Thank you. Do you have other information for us? – said Zack

\- Yeah, we found out more about Chris. He is 21. He has many sibling, he is single. We found out that he lives all alone by now and besides his employees and Cody, he has no one. We don't know why he wanted to abduct your son or what are the relations between your son and him, but when we found out we will tell you.

\- Again, big thanks officer – said Kurt. – Goodbye.

\- Mom, do you think something bad has happened to Cody? – asked Zack

\- I don't know baby, I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Since when Cody disapeared, Moseby, London, Maddie, Esteban and Arwin felt horrible. They never knew that something was happening with him. They never recognised that. They thought that normally Zack & Cody are having another fight, or it's just that stupid growing up. They've never seen Cody upset or alone, he never asked them for help or for talk. They were scared of him.

\- Mr. Moseby did you heard any news about Cody? / asked Esteban as usual

\- Unfortunetly no. I'm so sad. I wish I could help them somehow. Mr. Tipton is trying to help, but it doesn't give any success.

\- I know what you feel right now. I miss my little blonde people, Zack without Cody is not the same person I know.

\- I know what you're talking about. I even miss their crazy ideas and ruining my hotel. / said Moseby not so happy

\- People appreciate that when they gone! – said Esteban

\- This is sad but true Esteban. I only hope Cody is alright and he will be found as soon as possible

\- Me either. I have to go right now. Have a good day.

23 floors above, Zack, Carey and Kurt were eating breakfast. They weren't in a very good mood because of Cody's gone. Little did Cody know, they didn't got divorced because of him, but of some missunderstoods between them like money, work. Twins, exceptly Cody were never a reason of they divorce. They love him no matter what! Even Zack! Maybe he treathened him not good, but he loved him/ still love him. His friends and all the other people just coudn't stand his smartness and his behavior, simply instead of treating him good, they were bullying him! Cody felt so bad in front of all the people who hated him and wanted to commit suicide a few times. At the age of 14 he started cutting himself/ first both of the hands then legs. He wore long-sleeved shirts, long trousers. Since that time nobody has seen him at the swimming pool. He was ashamed of these cuts, and all the bruises that he got from ''good friends.'' When he was 13 Drew Crew beaten him badly and they made him many scars on his back, like they were the same marks that he made on his wrists, but they were on his back. Cody was scared of his life. He never said a word about that to his parents, he doesn't trust them enough and felt like they won't care (which wasn't truth).

\- Mum, I don't know how many times I will ask you this question, but do you think, Cody will come back? / asked Zack sadly

\- I don't know baby. I hope so/ Carey answered, not knowing what to tell him

Back in the different world, Cody was walking down the street and thinking about his life. He knew he acted bad towards Chris but couldn't reverse time. He was hungry and didn't know what to do. He was walking for staight three hours. He was robbed in New York, so he was empty. No money. He looked at the sign and found out that he was in Virginia! The weather was started to get worse. He saw many dark clouds and started to wonder where to hide. He was in the middle field. No houses, no cars.

\- Gosh where I can go to? – he asked himself

After an hour of walking, Cody looked up and saw a forming tornado.

\- Oh no, no. Not tornado. There's no place to hide.

But back there in house where were Chris, he was in a room, locked, alone. He was thinking about Cody and their talk. He thought about commiting suicide. Maybe it was a good time to do it? Yeah. He found a rope on the floor and thought how to do it. After 10 minutes of thinking he ended up dead on the rope, which was hanging on the lamp.

Meanwhile in the place where Cody was, the tornado was bigger. HE was very scared.

\- Mom, please, find me. I don't where I am! Tornado is going to kill me. I love you – cried Cody looking at the sky

Hail was bigger and Cody couldn't hide his head in his arms. It was so big that knocked him down and he fell into coma.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Boston

Zack was watching TV, still wondering where Cody might be. He heard about a horrible tornado in Virginia and it made him worried. It wasn't normal just like his life right now. Maybe he treated Cody badly and sometimes wondered how would it be to be an onlychild, although he missed him horribly.

\- Zack, help me unzip my dress – asked him carefully Carey

\- Okay mom

\- Baby I'm worried as much as you. I hope he is alright.

\- I know mum, but I can't stop thinking about that. My mind creates very creepy images of what could possibly happend to him. I can't sleep.

Carey hug her older son, praying for the situation to be over.

Meanwhile somewhere above the clouds

\- Shit, where am I? – asked Cody. He was in a very beautiful place and suddenly he saw a glowing person – Chris? What you doin here? What I'm doing here?

\- Cody, I'm dead. I killed myself in that house. I commited suicide.

\- No! What? You promised me to never leave me. How could you!?

\- Cody! It'll be alright. I saw your parents and your brother and they are waiting for you! Zack misses you

\- What? How?

\- Because I'm dead

\- So if you are dead, then what's with me?

\- You are still alive but in coma. Hail knocked you down. Don't worry. Someone finds you and you get back with your relatives. By the way don't worry about me. I finally feel happy.

\- If you say so. I'm happy for you Chris. But don't think I'm not going to miss you.

\- I know. We grew pretty close together.

\- Yeah, like super close, my older brother.

\- True youngie bro – said Chris smiling at Cody

\- I'll never forget you

\- Me neither. I love you buddy of course as a brother and best friend.

\- I know. I'm going to miss you so much – said Cody starting to cry

\- It's going to be just fine. Let's hug bro and I need to go

Their hug lasted for 5 minutes

\- See you in the future big bro – said Cody

\- See you. Promise me you'll end up collage and get married

\- I promise. Goodbye bro – as Cody said that, he started to come back to his body

Few minutes later somewhere in Virginia, couple were driving to Tennessee

\- Jenny, I need to stop the car here. I need to pee

\- Okay Jess, but hurry up, okay

\- I will baby

As Jesse was walking, he found a teenage boy's body in the meadow. He shaked him and wanted to wake him up. – JENNY! Come here. I found someone

\- What?

\- I found someone's body. Please call the Police and Ambulance

\- Okay, I'm calling them. Wait. Just look at that body. I knew this boy. Oh my gosh. Police is searching him

\- Really? It's amazing, that we found him. I told you that this trip was worth everything

\- I know that. You are the best husband I ever had – as Jenny said that, she kissed him

Ten minutes later Police and Ambulance came. Fortunately the boy was alive. Officer said that the boy's name Cody Martin. He disapeard few weeks ago and his family was very worried.

As soon as they found him, the officer had an uncomplished mission. He had to visit Martin's family and told them the news.

…

Boston

Knock, knock

\- Oh good morning officer. Do you have any new informations for us? – asked Carey

\- Actually, yes I have

\- Zack, Kurt come here – yelled Carey

\- What mum? Oh Mr Officer? Is there something wrong? – asked Zack as worried as his parents

\- We found Cody - said the policeman

\- Really? That's fantastic - said happily Zack

\- He was found by some married couple in Virginia. Probably he was hit by hail and of course tornado. But he's alive. We got him to Boston hospital. By now he is still in coma so we don't know how he got there

\- Thank you so much for helping us. We are very thankful – thanked Carey

\- It's my pleasure and job of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone knew about Cody's actual position. Zack along with his parents visited him almost every day. But after 2 weeks he finally woke up.

\- Cody? – asked Zack

\- Zack? Mom? Dad? Where am I?

\- Baby you are in hospital. You were asleep for 14 days? How are you feeling– told him Carey

\- Two weeks? Gosh. I'm alright

\- Cody why did you run away? – asked Zack

\- I never knew I would run away. I had a friend who has depression and I was bullied by Drew..

\- What? You were bullied? – shouted Kurt

\- Yeah, I was. After your divorce I and Zack didn't get along and I felt left alone. I thought that I was the reason of your break up. I had many nightmares with mum telling me she never wanted me. And also Zack always wanted to be an onlychild. I always annoyed him. I found a friend. His parents plus sibling and other people hated him and he was very depressed. One day he wanted me to stay at his house. We talked and the next day he suggested that we could go to New York. He met me with his friends and one of them was very crazy. He wanted to jump from Brooklyn Bridge – we got into trouble. Few guys robbed us and we ran away. Unfortunately some strange people knocked us down and taken to their car. We found out that they were supposed to kill him – my friend. His family wanted him to die. So we were locked in a house where they wanted to shot him. We fighted and I ran away. I was mad at him. He was ready to kill himself and I couldn't stand it. I walked for many hours and the tornado started to form. The hail hit me. Then I remember being in I don't know. Heaven? I was talking to Chris - I mean my friend and he told me that he commited suicide in that house. We said goodbye and then I woke up. That's all

\- Oh Cody. I'm so sorry – said Carey hugging him

\- By the way son, you and Zack were never the reason of our divorce.

\- That's true Kurt. We couldn't understand each other in so many ways. But you boys are our miracles, our reasons to live. I don't know what would of happen if you die. I don't want to imagine that. Come here Cody. Family hug – said Carey

\- Mom wait, I have to say something. Cody I'm very sorry or all the bad words I said. I never knew they hurt you so bad. I couldn't imagine living without you. You are the best brother I have. Those weeks remind me about everything. I love you bro – said Zack

\- I love you to Zack! Now we can hug – said happily Cody

The end

Thank you so much for reading. I thought I would post it in a month, but I wrote it in a day soooo here it is. The whole story is ended.


End file.
